Tokyo Ghoul
|-|Tokyo Ghoul= |-|Tokyo Ghoul:re= Summary The story of Tokyo Ghoul follows Ken Kaneki, who barely survives a deadly encounter with Rize Kamishiro, a woman who reveals herself as a ghoul, a human-like creature that hunts and devours human flesh, and is taken to the hospital in critical condition. After recovering, Kaneki discovers that he underwent organ transplantation that transformed him into a half-ghoul, and just like them, must consume human flesh to survive as well. With no one else to turn to, he is taken in by the ghouls who manage the coffee shop "Anteiku". They teach him to deal with his new life as a half-human/half-ghoul, including interacting with ghoul society and its conflicting factions, while striving to keep his identity secret from other humans. The prequel series Tokyo Ghoul: JACK follows the youths of Kishou Arima and Taishi Fura, two characters from the main series who become acquainted when they join forces to investigate the death of Taishi's friend by the hands of a ghoul, leading to Taishi eventually following Arima's path and joining the CCG (Commission of Counter Ghoul), the federal agency tasked into dealing with crimes related to ghouls as well. The sequel series Tokyo Ghoul:re follows an amnesiac Kaneki under the new identity of Haise Sasaki, the leader of a special team of CCG investigators called "Quinx Squad", that underwent a similar procedure as his, allowing them to obtain the special abilities of Ghouls in order to fight them, but still being able to live as normal humans. Abilities: Ghouls - '''Regeneration, Kagune '''CCG - '''Quinque Power of the Verse Tokyo Ghoul is considered a decently powerful verse, characters like Kaneki Ken have '''Wall level attack potency physically at the beginning of the series, then as it continues the power levels increase with characters ranging from Building level to Small Town level. At the end of the series, Сity level was reached by the Top Tiers. On the speed department the series starts with High Hypersonic characters and ends with Massively Hypersonic Attack/Reaction and Travel Speed. There exists a decent amount of hax in the verse, such as Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Natural Weaponry, Stealth Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Technology Manipulation, Large Size, Restoration, Regeneration Negation, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration, Body Control, Martial Arts, Reactive Power Level, Power Mimicry, Absorption, Size Manipulation, Creation, Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Longevity, Shapeshifting among others. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: *Monarch Laciel *SuperKamiNappa *ExerciseDancefloors *Apex Predator X *HeadlessKramerGeoff777 *RayWarrior01 Opponents: Neutral: Characters Top Tiers: File:Ken_Kaneki_profile.png|'Ken Kaneki'|link=Ken Kaneki File:Furutaprofile.png|'Souta-Washuu Furuta'|link=Souta-Washuu Furuta File:Arimaprofile.png|'Kishou Arima'|link=Kishou Arima File:Seidou vol 3.jpg |'Seidou Takizawa'|link=Seidou Takizawa File:Amonprofile.png|'Koutarou Amon'|link=Koutarou Amon File:Etoprofile.png|'Eto'|link=Eto(One-eyed Owl) File:Romaprofile.png|'Roma Hoito'|link=Roma Hoito File:Yoshimuraprofile.png|'Yoshimura (Non-Killing Owl)'|link=Yoshimura (Non-Killing Owl) File:Susyaprofile.png|'Juuzou Suzuya'|link=Juuzou Suzuya Mid High-Tiers: File:Urieprofile.png|'Kuki Urie'|link=Kuki Urie File:Saikoprofile.png|'Saiko Yonebayashi'|link=Saiko Yonebayashi File:Tataraprofile.png|'Tatara'|link=Tatara File:Matasaka_Profile.png|'Matasaka Kamishiro'|link=Matasaka Kamishiro (Shachi) File:Noroprofile.png|'Noro'|link=Noro Mid Tiers: File:Donatoprofile.png|'Donato Porpora'|link=Donato Porpora File:Toukaprofile.png|'Touka Kirishima'|link=Touka Kirishima File:Ayatoprofile.png|'Ayato Kirishima'|link=Ayato Kirishima File:Yomoprofile.png|'Renji Yomo'|link=Renji Yomo File:Utaprofile.png|'Uta'|link=Uta File:Shinoharaprofile.png|'Yukinori Shinohara'|link=Yukinori Shinohara File:Kuroiwaprofile.png|'Iwao Kuroiwa'|link=Iwao Kuroiwa File:Jasonprofile.png|'Yakumo Oomori (Jason)'|link=Yakumo Oomori (Yamori) Low Mid-Tiers: File:Shuu_Tsu_profile.png|'Shuu Tsukiyama'|link=Shuu Tsukiyama Naki Akira Mado Unknown Tiers: Rize Kamishiro Gallery Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Tokyo Ghoul